


Drawing Straws

by kickcows



Series: Straws AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Control, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto gets to spend the night alone with Ignis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second entry for Kink Week! Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/) account. Please enjoy!

* * *

A night in a hotel means two things. It means that the four lovers have to decide who gets to sleep with who for the evening in the fairest way possible - through drawing straws. There are two straws the same length, and two of different sizes. Sleeping in the tent together is easy, but when they pay for two rooms, this is the best route to decide who sleeps with who. On this night in Longwythe, Prompto and Ignis draw the same straws, which means that a lesson will be happening tonight.

“You two better be quiet.” Gladio gruffs out, pulling Noctis towards him as the four make their way to their rooms.

“We shall see.” A hint of a smirk appears on Ignis’ face, as he keeps one arm around Prompto’s waist. “You two behave as well.”

“I’ll miss you.” Noctis calls out, Prompto reaches for his hand for one last touch before they’re parted for the evening. “Love you.”

“Love you!” He calls out, but then is ushered to the opposite end of the motel, their rooms separated by four other rooms. He looks up at Ignis, who is looking forward - guiding them to their room. “Are you happy it’s me you get to sleep with tonight?”

“Am I happy?” The Prince’s Adviser looks down, a predatory smile on his lips, the hint of promise in his eyes causes Prompto’s cock to grow a little more plump inside of his underwear. “Of course I’m happy to be with you this evening.” A key is put into their designated room for the evening, Ignis pushing it open. “When was the last time it was just the two of us?”

“Three weeks.” Prompto spits out, walking into the room. “But, I’m not keeping track or anything.”

A dark chuckle brings a chill through him, his skin pebbling as the hair on his arms stands up. Lips touch the back of his neck with a playful kiss, the door closing with a soft slam. “It’s okay to be excited, Prompto. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little excited myself right now.”

Since their journey began, the four had fallen into a pattern of sleeping together, switching partners at any various time. On the first night that Prompto and Ignis had drawn the same straws, Ignis had discussed with him showing him how to have better sex, which Prompto could not pass up. And so, every time they spend the night alone, he’s taught something else that he might not necessarily get when the four of them are engaged in the act together. He keeps hoping for another night alone with him, and yes - three weeks is a long time. Now that it’s here, he’s beside himself, and anxious to see what Ignis might have in store for him this evening.

“R-Really?” He drops his head, the soft touch of Ignis’ lips dragging against his nape brings a fresh wave of chills through his body. “A-Are we going to continue from what we began the last time we were alone together?”

“Yes.” A small smack on his ass has him moving forward towards the bed. “Unless you would prefer to switch to a new lesson?”

Prompto shakes his head, and sits down on the edge of the bed, pulling his boots and socks off, thankful they had been washed the day before. “Can we shower first?” He slips off his vest, and then yanks his tank top over his head, untying the bandana that’s knotted around his bicep.

“Later.” He looks over at where Ignis is standing, and sees him undressing, keeping his boxer briefs on while he gets completely naked. “I know you’ve been practicing, but you’re not where I’d like for you to be at. As I’m sure you feel the same as well.”

Pushing some of the hair off of his face, Prompto nods, and sits back down on the edge, staying on top of the obnoxious printed duvet standard in all the motels they stay at on the road. “It’s not fair. I know you can go a lot longer than the rest of us, and you say that it will prolong the pleasure if I can just keep myself on the edge, yeah?”

“Precisely.” Ignis adjusts the gloves on his hands, taking a seat next to where Prompto is. “On or off?” His eyes go to the lamp that’s lit, sitting on top of the side table next to the bed. “Which are you more comfortable with?” Picking up the bandana off the bed, Ignis offers his hand to him, and pulls him off the bed.

He breathes deep, trying to calm himself down, cock already jutting out - begging to be played with. “It’s fine on, Iggy.” Placing his hands behind his back, he feels the bandana being wound around his wrists. Another few light kisses touch his shoulder, as his lover secures his wrists, making it impossible for him to remove himself from his bindings. “Sabertusk.”

“You remember.” Lips touch his as a simple reward, the pleased tone not going unnoticed by Prompto. “Let’s see how long you can go before you give in, shall we?” A phone is held up in front of him, showing him the timer has begun, Ignis dropping it on the bed. He kneels in front of Prompto, the predatory smile long gone from his features, and one of a teacher there now. “What do you say if you feel you’re about to come?”

Soft leather touches his cock, already causing blinding white heat to spread throughout his body. “Close.”

“Very good.” He digs his fingers into his arms, knowing that whatever marks may wind up there, they will disappear by the morning with both a healing spell from his mentor, as well as a curative or two. “Now, keep your mind blank, and focus on how I’m touching you.”

The buzz in his brain is difficult to quiet, hyper aware of just what Ignis is doing to his body. Every downstroke of his hand on his cock is like the ultimate test of endurance. Being on the field fighting daemons is easier than this. Gloved fingers nudge at his sac, drawing a shuddering sigh from his throat as those same fingertips begin to dance over the tip of his cock, rubbing the tiny droplets of precum that have begun to secrete from the slit.

His grip tightens on his forearms, head dropping forward as Ignis teases him with both hands simultaneously. “How’re you feeling right now, Prompto?”

“Good.” He whispers, afraid if he speaks any louder the illusion will be shattered, and he’ll explode. Inhaling, he concentrates on Ignis’ movements, the man using both of his hands to stroke his cock slow. So  _slow_. “Nnngh…”

“Ah, ah.” Ignis wraps his hand tight around the base, shaking his head as all movement stops. “I can feel you throbbing. What are you supposed to say?”

“C-Close…” Prompto tries to breathe through the swell, his orgasm sneaking up on him. “Nngh...H-Help…”

“You can do it.” The hands on his cock resume their actions, both sets of fingers teasing the tip of his cock with a relentless touch. “Concentrate, Prompto. It will feel euphoric, if you allow your body to build up a resistance.”

Toes curl into the cheap carpet, nothing like the lush carpet that had been in the Leville. He bends his knees a little, breathing through the intense attack of ecstasy that claws at his body. “C-Close…” He warns Ignis, this time recognizing how his cock begins to pulsate without the aide of Ignis admonishing him. “Close….”

“Very good.” Wet lips touch the tip of his cock, bringing a soft cry from Prompto’s throat, the movement surprising him. “Hold it.” Cool breath blows over the tip of his cock, the itch to yank his arms out of the hold they’re in becoming a necessity to scratch.

“Hhhgnh…” He digs his toes harder into the cheap fabric, trying to pull his mind away from thinking about how good it would feel to just come right now - let it all spill out of him, cover Ignis’ face in his own unique milky white substance, licking it off of him with long licks. Shaking his head, he groans, afraid that if he opens his eyes, he’ll see just how red and swollen his cock is. Prompto takes two long, slow breaths, as the need to orgasm subsides again, putting him back on the edge.

The sound of bare feet moving on the carpet surprises him, but not as much as the low murmur that pierces his ear. “You’re doing perfect. If you can last another three minutes, it will be worth it.”

“Y-Yes…” Prompto moans, leaning back against Ignis’ chest, the gloves removed from his lover’s hands. Fingertips pinch one nipple, drawing another wanton moan from his throat as Ignis’ other hand slides down his torso. Lube covers Ignis’ hand, which is shaped like a fist, pushing down over the tip of his cock to surround him in a warm heat, almost like being inside of one of his lovers. “O-Oh…” He shakes his head, trying to pull his hips away, but the hand that’s been teasing his nipple grips onto his hip to hold him in place. “N-No, Iggy…”

“Push through it, Prompto.” Words echo in his ear, the white noise in his head disappearing as Ignis’ fist keeps slipping over the tip and back down, the squelch that only lube can provide assaults his ears.

“C-Close!” He cries out, the hand pausing for just a millisecond before returning back to his cock, torturing him more. “G-Gods, close!” He pleads, skin breaking on his forearms as he tries to push his mind to something else. Something other than the overbearing need to orgasm.

Ignis takes pity on him, moving his hand away from his cock, but then retaliates by returning to his nipple. One little twist, and then nails scratch over the raised nub. “One more minute, Prompto. One more minute until you may come.”

“Nnnngh…” Sixty seconds. He can do this. Sixty seconds - no, fifty-five seconds now. It’s easy. It’s something that any of his other lovers can do, okay - maybe not the Prince, but everyone spoils him so it doesn’t matter. Wanting to make Ignis proud, he bites down on his lip, Ignis returning to stroking his cock with his fist, pushing him closer to an orgasm.

Everything flashes through his mind in those sixty long seconds. It’s like his mind can’t control the horniness that belies his body with this exquisite torture. Thoughts of Noctis fucking Gladio speed through his mind, thoughts of Ignis fucking him hard in the shower, thoughts of all three of his lovers doing something to his body to get him off keeps him bouncing on the surf, not quite cresting over the waves of pleasure that his body is so anxious to feel. Ignis is kissing him, kissing him hard on his mouth, as their tongues stroke one another. He’s deaf to the noises he’s making; half-grunts and half-whines with a mixture of hedonistic cries as he’s shoved to the edge of insanity.

Teeth tug on his ear, and the command he’s been waiting for brings haze to his mind. “Time to let go now, Prompto…”

“Ig….nis….” His scream is broken by his own visceral noises, his orgasm ripping from him as he becomes delirious to the pleasure cascading over his body. It feels like an eternity, the more he thinks it’s over, the longer it goes, his knees buckling as he’s overcome with bliss. A strong arm keeps him up, all the while Ignis’ hand keeps drawing more out of his cock, his orgasm putting him into a headspace that’s blissfully white.

Prompto doesn’t register that he’s caterwauling, lost to the pleasure of his intense orgasm, the soft words of praise making him shudder. The bandana is removed from his wrists, freeing his arms, Ignis kissing away any droplets of blood from his skin. He’s moved towards the bed, the soft touch of the mattress the most wonderful feeling in the world right now. He feels the pressure of Ignis’ body on top of his, slowly coming back into his mind as they share more passionate kisses with one another.

The tip of Ignis’ nose rubs against his, as the tip of his cock starts to tease his entrance. “Will you be okay?” The concern in his voice makes him giggle, nodding his head.

“We had sex...earlier today….remember…?” Prompto laughs, remembering the quickie the four of them had shared after a successful hunter quest. They’d cleaned up afterwards, but his hole is still loose from their earlier activities. “Mmm…. I can’t wait anyway….Just put it in me…?” 

One knee is pulled up, Ignis hooking his arm underneath it to keep him open as he slips his cock into his body. Another surge of unbridled desire races through him, as he lifts his other leg up, wrapping it around Ignis’ body to push his cock further into him. He’s still drunk from the edging, cock already fully aroused as his lover’s girth fills him. Everything is over sensitive - his cock, his ass, his eyes. Sensing his discomfort, Ignis reaches over to turn the light off, the darkness helping to alleviate some of the sensitivity.

Hips rolls, mouths come together with more kisses, and Ignis’ hand wraps back around his cock. Prompto loses himself to Ignis’ caresses, the way his hand plays with his length pushes him right back to the edge. Having conquered it before, he attempts again, and he’s brought to the cliff twice, and winds up falling again, his chest becoming covered in his cum as Ignis jerks him off, his cock thrusting in and out of him with rapid thrusts.

His head rolls to the side, the onslaught of aftershocks from his orgasm sending him back into that wonderful headspace. He hears Ignis whisper his name in his ear, the sound sending a chill down his spine, the physical act of their sexual congress manifesting in a dry orgasm, his body seizing around Ignis’ cock. The low moan his lover makes as he comes brings a fullness to his body that he loves, his arms clinging tight so that they’re as close as they can be to one another.

It takes a few minutes for him to return, his giggles a sign that he’s thoroughly spent. He hears Ignis chuckle, surprised to find himself in his arms under the blankets. He tries not to worry about the misplaced time, knowing that what they’ve just shared is probably the reason for it. Rubbing his cheek against his chest, he hums a little, completely happy.

“I’m proud of you.” Ignis’ words make him smile, lifting his head to look up at him, even though his eyes refuse to focus. “You did very well this evening, Prompto. And a dry orgasm. Was that the first time for you?”

He nods his head, returning his cheek to Ignis’ chest. “That was intense. I mean, all of it was.”

“We’ll get clean in the morning. Let’s get some sleep. You deserve it.” Lips touch the top of his head. “Sweet dreams, Prompto.”

“Sweet dreams to you too, Iggy. Thank you.” He kisses his chest.

“You are quite welcome.”

They fall asleep, both tuckered out from their long day. In the morning, Prompto gets his fun in the shower, just like he’d wanted, getting thoroughly fucked by Ignis in the way he likes the most. Afterwards, they meet up with Gladio and Noctis, both looking as chipper as the two of them, no doubt having their own fun alone together. Straws may not be the best way to decide who gets to sleep with who, but it’s what works for them. They get back in the Regalia, and head out on the road for another day in the Lucian kingdom.


	2. Electric Deviance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon sent me a prompt request, and I felt it would work well in this AU. Posting it today because it's Ignis' bday! ^_^ Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt - “If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?”

 

* * *

“Alright, looks like we’ve got two rooms tonight - both are single occupancy.” Gladio walks over to the Regalia, Prompto trying not to panic by the comment. “You know what that means.”

“Straws.” Noctis comments, as he pulls the four straws that they’ve been using on their trip out of the Armiger. “Been awhile since we’ve had to do this.” 

“No kidding.” Prompto releases a nervous laugh. It’s been a long time since they’ve had to split up. Not that there’s any problem with it, the four of them in an open relationship with each other. Their time on the road has taught them many things about each other. The last time they had to draw straws, he got an evening alone with Noctis. And that had been really nice, getting to spend time with his best friend like that. 

But it’s been awhile since he’s been alone with the other two, and he wonders which straw he will be drawing tonight. He reaches for one in Noctis’ closed fist, and pulls it out. He looks at both Gladio and Ignis to see what they’ve drawn, and feels his nerves skyrocket when he sees who has the same straw as he does. 

“It looks like it will be the two of us this evening, Prompto.” Ignis flashes a smile at him that sets his heart racing. “Gladio, Your Highness.” 

“Don’t destroy him!” Noctis yells out, causing Prompto’s cheeks to turn bright red as they walk towards their motel room at the end of the row. “Prom! I’m just a few doors away!” 

“Have fun, Noct!” He calls out, as he hears Ignis put the key into the door. “Gladdy - don’t break him!” 

“Can’t make that promise, chocobo.” Gladio smirks, and pushes Noctis into the room. “See ya in the morning.” 

He follows Ignis into the room, and feels all the anxiety start to slip away, turning into unadulterated lust as he sees the gleam in Ignis’ eyes. “What’s my lesson tonight, Iggy?” He tries to keep a straight face, but he can feel the heat rising to his cheeks, as Ignis walks towards him like a coeurl stalking a voretooth. “H-Have you been pleased with my performances when we’re all together?” 

“I have.” Ignis nods his head, and brings his face close to Prompto’s. His eyes close as lips touch his with a quiet passion that they reserve for when they’re alone together. “It’s been far too long since we’ve gotten a chance to play alone together.” 

Prompto watches as Ignis’ lithe fingers start to untie the bandana around his upper arm. “Have you wanted to be alone with me, Iggy….?”

“I have, Prompto.” Ignis nods his head, as he drops another kiss to his lips. Heat continues to spread over his cheeks, and throughout the rest of his body as his toes curl inside of his shoes. “As nice as it’s been that the four of us have been able to share a room as of late, I was rather hoping tonight that we’d be paired off together.” 

“Really?” It surprises Prompto to hear Ignis say that he wanted to be alone with him. “I would have thought you’d want to be with Noctis. Or Gladio.” 

“I do.” A hand touches his chest guiding him to walk backwards as he stares into green irises. Prompto’s knees bump against the edge of the bed. “But like I said, I’ve been wanting to be alone with you.” 

“F-For a lesson?” 

Ignis nods his head. “Correct. And while you’ve been doing great with your stamina during our time together, I think it’s time we up the ante with you.” 

“Oh…?” He reaches for the hem of his shirt, and pulls it over his head, tossing it to the side of the bed. “What were you thinking…?” 

“First. What was our safe word?” 

“Sabertusk.” 

“Very good.” Ignis touches his face, Prompto turning his head to rest it against the palm of his hand for a moment, before it’s pulled away from him. “I’m so happy you remember.” 

“How could I forget something that important?” He sees Ignis unbutton his shirt, the suspenders he wears hanging at his sides. “You taught it to me for a reason. Do….Do the others have their own safe word with you?” 

Ignis shakes his head. “You’re the only one that I treat like this, Prompto.” 

“Well, yay. I think.” Another nervous laugh bubbles up out of him, as he moves to lay back on the bed, stripped of all of his clothes. “What’s my lesson tonight, Iggy?” 

“Magic.” 

His cock twitches at the word, as Ignis holds up the bandana that was tied around his arm. “M-Magic…?” He lifts his arms up, and starts to put them above his head. Ignis shakes his head at him. “What? Why not?” 

“You may have your hands tonight. But, you must keep them by your side.” 

The bandana touches his face, covering his eyes. “I won’t touch you. Not without permission.” 

“Good boy.” 

He shudders as the blindfold is tied tight, his heart pounding in his chest as he tilts his head to try and find where Ignis might be. “W-What sort of lesson will I be learning with magic, Iggy?” 

“It’s along the same lines as your control, and being edged.” A spark of electricity hits his cock, causing Prompto’s shoulder to rise up off the pillows with a breathless moan, not at all expecting Ignis to be using it on _that_  part of his body. “One where you will learn to control yourself by the effects that magic will have on your body.” 

Prompto isn’t prepared for the cool touch of ice to brush against his nipples, as Ignis uses more raw magic on his body. He whimpers, his hands curling into fists next to his sides. “I-Iggy….” He can feel his cock still throbbing from the shock of thunder magic that had just been pushed into it seconds ago. 

“You say you’re in love with Prince.” Ignis’ voice penetrates his ear, as another douse of magic is pushed into the stiff flesh of his cock, this time it’s fire magic. “Surely the Prince has wanted to play with you with his raw magic.” 

“N-Not like this!” He moans, as his hips lift up, the touch of Ignis’ lips against his cock blowing cool air over it has his body wound tight. “We’ve never….” 

“That’s _very_  surprising to me.” Ignis’ tongue slides from the base to the tip, causing Prompto to moan louder at the teasing touches. “Do not come until I tell you. I know you can hold out.” 

“I w-won’t.” Prompto shakes his head, his chest rising and falling with rapid breaths as another hit of ice magic is pushed against his cock. All three spells have his head spinning, as he starts to release lustful moans as Ignis’ tongue swipes against his nipple. “Nnngh….” 

Another hit of electricity to his cock makes him lift one leg up involuntarily, as his mind goes blank. “You like how this feels, don’t you, Prompto? The way the magic teases at your senses, making you feel things that you wouldn’t otherwise feel if its currents weren’t going through your body.” 

“N-No.” He lies, as more moans leave his throat as more magic hits his body. The heat of Ignis’ fire magic has his chest arching back up off the bed, as his cock throbs between his legs. “N-No, I don’t….” His voice begins to grow hoarse as his moans become more gravelly, the magic giving him a heady feeling. 

“If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?”

He doesn’t have an answer for him. All he can do is continue to moan, as he’s pleasantly tortured by Ignis’ demonic ways. “I don’t know!” He cries out, as his legs spread more, Ignis’ hand now wrapped around his cock. “Please don’t do it there again…” He begs, although the words hold little value as he wants to feel it in his cock. 

“I know what you’re doing.” Ignis’ soft voice is a stark contrast to what’s being done to Prompto’s body by his hands. “You’re telling me not to, but we both know you want more, don’t you?” 

“Gods, YES.” Prompto moans louder, as ice magic starts to touch his heated skin. “I-Iggy!” 

“Turn over.” 

Scrambling to turn over, he puts himself onto his hands and knees, and feels something warm touch his ass. He pushes it back, and groans as he feels Ignis’ fingers push inside of him. The darkness that surrounds him forces him to concentrate on every single touch to his body. A hand takes his, Ignis’ fingers locking with his own as he feels the warmth of Ignis’ chest touch his back. 

“Prepare yourself, Prompto…” The words are whispered into his ear, as the hand that’s holding his squeezes it tight. He’s about to ask what in Eos is Ignis going on about when the fingers inside of his body hit him with electricity. 

He _sobs_  into the mattress, as his cock drips with precum, the pleasure more intense than anything he’s felt before. He holds onto Ignis’ hand with an equal amount of pressure, as the fingers inside of him spread him open. He tries to prepare himself for the next hit of magic, but he fails spectacularly, screaming obscenities into the pillow as Ignis starts to prod at his prostate. 

“Perfect…” Ignis speaks into his ear, as the fingers are pulled out. He whines low at the loss, half expecting him to return them back to his ass to give him another hit of magic. 

The blindfold doesn’t move as he turns his head, a soft groan leaving his throat as Ignis’ fingers rub against his entrance. “I-Iggy….please….” 

“Yes, Prompto? Do not ask me to come, because you cannot. Not yet. You’re doing so well.” 

He moans at the praise, shaking a little as those fingers begin to rub against the underside of his balls. “O-One more….” 

“One more…?” 

“One more time…” He whispers, spreading his knees apart so that Ignis knows exactly what he wants. “Please, Iggy….Please…” 

A dark chuckle sounds near his ear, as the fingers return to his ass. “Look at you, my little sexual deviant.” 

“Y-Yes.” Prompto whines low, as he pushes his hips back, those fingers probing and prodding him in all the right places. “More, Iggy….” 

“If you insist.” 

His hand grips tight to Ignis’ as the next shock of electricity works its way through his system. He can hear himself both screaming and crying at the same time, the pleasure insurmountable. “Please let me come, please let me come, please let me come!!” He screams, as the fingers inside of him hit him again, this time with the heat of fire magic. “Oh, GODS PLEASE LET ME COME!” 

“Do it.” Ignis moans low into his ear. “You have my permission.” 

It’s like an out of body experience, as Prompto’s orgasm takes hold of his body. He weeps with the pleasure that’s constantly bombarding his body as the fingers inside of him now alternate between pushing against his prostate, and hitting him with more magic. He convulses as his cock shoots cum from the tip all over the cheap duvet covering the mattress, his hips humping the air as he spirals into his orgasm. Everything feels incredible - the weight of Ignis’ chest against his back, the fingers continuing to stroke his inner walls, the way his cock can’t stop emitting more and more cum. He’d had an orgasm earlier in the day, but this - this won’t ever compare to any of his previous orgasms. No, this is special. He knows that. 

Panting hard, his chest collapses to the bed, as the fingers in his ass are pulled out slow. “Don’t pass out on me yet, Prompto.” Ignis’ voice pulls him back from the void, as he’s rolled to be on his back, away from the pool of his own cum. “You can keep going.” 

“Y-Yes, I can.” He nods his head, his head still fuzzy as the tip of Ignis’ cock starts to push against his loose entrance. “Hhhngh….Gods, Iggy….W-What have you done to me….” 

“I’ve made you feel alive.” Ignis whispers against his lips, his cock sinking fully into Prompto’s body as the two of them begin to kiss one another with hot, needy kisses. 

With strength he didn’t realize he still had, Prompto wraps one leg around Ignis’ torso, and starts to buck his hips down into the rough thrusts of Ignis’ hips. “M-may I touch…..may I touch myself…?? Please, Iggy….” 

“You may.” Ignis gasps against his lips, as he squeezes tight around his cock. “Gods, Prompto. Touch yourself….I’m close….” 

He drops his hand, and finds his own cock after two tries, and starts to jerk himself off as Ignis thrusts in and out of his body. Ignis’ hand touches the back of his neck, as one final hit of fire magic is pushed into his body, causing his brain to stop functioning as he releases a high pitched scream. His cum begins to paint his chest and torso, as he jerks himself off while Ignis impales himself into his body. Prompto cries hard as Ignis takes one final thrust, and that rush of his cum pushes Prompto back into his high, before everything slowly comes to a stop. 

The bandana is removed from his eyes, Prompto blinking as the light from outside is too bright for his retinas. He feels Ignis’ lips back on his, as they kiss each other with soft kisses. “Did I do well, Iggy…?” He asks, after they’ve cleaned up, and are now resting under just the sheet and blanket, the soiled duvet on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

“You did amazing, Prompto.” Ignis kisses him again, bringing a smile to his lips. “I’m very proud of you.” 

“Your magic….is amazing. But I don’t think….I want to do that….with Noct.” 

Ignis laugh makes the smile grow on his own face. “He can’t control it as well as I can. I might suggest that if you wish to have a lesson like this, ask me. Not him.” 

“I won’t.” Prompto moves to curl himself up against Ignis’ body. “Thanks, Iggy. I hope we don’t have to wait so long to share a room like this together.” 

“As do I, Prompto. Good night.” 

One more kiss to his lips, and then Prompto passes out. The magic lesson had been a resounding success. He can only imagine what might be in store the next time the two of them wind up sharing a bed together without either Noctis or Gladio around. 

***

The next morning, after another round in the shower together, Prompto and Ignis make their way across the street to Kenny Crows, where Noctis and Gladio are waiting for them at a table. Prompto has a smile on his face as he slides into the booth, and greets his other two lovers. 

“Hey guys! Did you have a nice time together last night?” 

Noctis looks over at him, and he’s surprised to see a slight blush on his cheeks. “You could say that.” 

“You know, the _entire_  motel could hear the two of you, right?” Gladio says, as the waitress brings them coffee. “I’m pretty sure the entire region heard you.” 

Dropping his head down to hide his total embarrassment, Prompto sees Ignis shrug in his peripheral vision. “And that is problem?” 

“Not at all.” Noctis shakes his head, Prompto looking up to meet his gaze. The blush is still there, which causes his to increase. 

“It helped us both get off quite a few times listening to you, isn’t that right, Princess?” 

Prompto’s mouth drops open as he sees Noctis push his elbow against his side. “Shut up, asshole.” 

“Yes, well.” Ignis clears his throat. “Have you both checked to see if there’s any work in this area right now?” 

The camaraderie returns, and Prompto feels himself relax a little as he listens to his lovers all converse together. So what if people heard what they were doing last night? Straightening up, he joins the conversation, the smile returning to his face. He had a great time last night, and that’s all that really matters. 

 


End file.
